


By the River

by redseeker



Series: Three Kings: Extras [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Vault share an intimate moment before the rest of their companions come awake. Set in a fantasy AU of 'Three Kings' that Devcon03 and I started playing with just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the River

"What is it, little prince?" Vault said. He curled his fingers deeper into the young man's tumbling raven hair, gripped hard, and gave Starscream's head a little jerk. Starscream's face was flushed and his eyes burned. Very slowly, Vault used his free hand to open the laces of his breeches. Starscream's eyes dropped to follow the movements of his fingers as the laces were loosened, and Vault smirked and jerked his head again, tilting his face up and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Did you want something?"

That Starscream was still able to convery such scorn in just a slight, haughty curl of his lip, even with his eyes alight and his pale cheeks flushed a deep rose was testament to the potency of his ancient royal blood. It almost made Vault laugh.

"It's all right," he cooed, his voice rough but quiet. He didn't want to wake up the whole camp, after all. Especially not the old man. "You can have it..." He saw Starscream's breath catch as Vault finally eased his breeches open and let his length spring out. Starscream's eyes focused on it, and Vault saw the pink tip of his tongue dart out to wet his lips. He felt Starscream try to strain forward, try to touch and taste, but Vault held his hair and kept him back. Then, agonisingly slowly, he arched his hips forward, and simultaneously allowed Starscream to move those crucial few inches, relishing the way the elven prince strove so hard, needed it so much. When at last Starscream's lips touched the tip of Vault's cock it felt like being plunged into fire, the heat of his desire rippling over and through his entire body. He hissed, and moved his grip to the base of Starscream's neck, the prince's thick, soft hair twined around his calloused fingers. Starscream closed his eyes with a soft groan of satisfaction and wasted no time in taking more of Vault's length into his mouth. Vault let him move as he wanted now, and tilted his head back in bliss as Starscream worked up and down his shaft with all the rapt and methodical attention of a man who was utterly content doing the thing he wanted most in the world.

Starscream's hands came to rest on Vault's thighs, where they kneaded and then eventually slid up to grip the older man's hips. Vault bit his lip. Starscream was working him like a damned magician, and Vault realised the balance of power between them had shifted once more. Vault might play at mastery , but the truth remained that Starscream had him wrapped around his finger in more ways than one.

Starscream took him deep into his throat, his hands sliding up to squeeze and knead Vault's haunches. Vault shuddered and gave a strangled cry as he climaxed, spilling himself into Starscream's mouth and feeling the elf swallow his seed down, greedy and possessive. Dazedly, Vault smiled and thought that it seemed only right, after all. He was the prince's man, his blade and his heart sworn to him forever. Starscream might as well own his body as well.

He stroked Starscream's hair, silky and thick and blacker than night, as Starscream slowly drew his head back. Vault looked down at him, and his mouth quirked at Starscream's expression. Starscream's eyes were aglow with sullen desire. His cheeks were pink, his brow glistening, and his lips were full and shiny, looking tender and bruised. Vault groaned and caught Starscream's face between both his hands, leant down and kissed him hard. They tumbled onto the grass, and already the swordsman felt his arousal kindling anew.

Starscream's, on the other hand, was unabated. Still naked from the river, his length rubbed against Vault's belly as the prince writhed beneath him, and Vault felt the heat radiating from him. He caught Starscream's wrists and pinned him, and then plundered his soft, hot mouth. Starscream arched up against him, his thighs pressing against his hips, keeping him close.

At length, Vault broke the kiss and leant his forehead against Starscream's. He was panting, and beneath him Starscream did the same, flushed and needy and beautiful. Vault slid his hand down between their bodies and wrapped it around Starscream's length. The prince squirmed as Vault pumped him slowly, and then dipped his hand further between his legs to fondle his testes. Starscream kissed him, and then bit at his lip like the brat that he was.

Vault pulled away, laughing gently. "All right," he murmured. He slid down Starscream's body, trailing kisses, feeling Starscream trembling like a highly-strung horse. He kissed his way down Starscream's taut lower belly, then moved lower. The stubble on his jaw brushed Starscream's cock, making the prince gasp and wriggle, and Vault smiled and ducked his head down to lick and suckle his balls. One hand wrapped around Starscream's length, while he eased two fingers of the other between the prince's buttocks. Starscream was gasping, his hands pulling at the soft, dew-wet grass beneath him. Vault took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, and at the same moment slipped two fingers inside his yielding backside. Starscream cried out, and then quickly stifled himself with a hand over his mouth. Still, Vault felt him quivering, and he responded by licking generously at the sensitive tip of his shaft. He moved his fingers, sliding them in and out of Starscream's entrance, fucking him slowly at first but soon building up a faster rhythm as Starscream's obvious ardour encouraged him. He pumped Starscream's shaft, his lips following his hand down and then back up, bobbing his head and sucking messily. He plunged his fingers deep inside Starscream, faster and harder, and lost himself in the task of driving his lover closer and closer to climax; Starscream was silken and tight around his fingers, and his cock was hot, throbbing and heavy as it filled his mouth. He didn't let up, and drove Starscream harder. Suddenly Starscream's hands were in his hair, gripping tight enough to hurt, and Starscream's body bucked beneath him. The prince cried out, and this time he didn't try to be silent. His body went taut and tight; Vault felt Starscream's length twitch, and then his mouth filled with hot, thick come. Vault moaned, and suckled the head of Starscream's erection as the prince continued to come, pumping the length with his hand and keeping his fingers pressed deep inside Starscream's rump.

As soon as Starscream's climax started to pass, Vault lifted his head and crawled back up the elf's relaxing body. He kissed him, deep and messy, their tongues sliding slickly together as they traded Starscream's come back and forth between their mouths. Vault was throbbing and hard once more, and so he pushed Starscream's thighs apart, nudged his cock up against Starscream's entrance, and then plunged inside.

He didn't last long, truth be told. Starscream gasped and clung onto him, and Vault hammered into his perfect heat with a singular purpose. His skin prickled, his muscles bunched, and then he spent himself for the second time that morning. He shivered and groaned, grinding roughly as he poured his seed into his lover, filling him up. Starscream bit his lip, and Vault marvelled at the beauty of his face, at his flushed cheeks and long, dark lashes, his kiss-bruised lips, his black hair falling over his brow with such effortless, innate grace. Vault emptied himself inside Starscream, and then slumped down, completely spent. His weight pinned the prince to the ground, and Starscream grumbled gently and stroked his back.

He didn't know how long they lay there, but in time he became aware of Starscream nibbling his ear and whispering something about the rest of the camp coming awake. He lifted his head. True enough, the sun was up, the sky lightening. He heard sounds coming from the trees in the direction of the camp, and realised they ought to move unless they wanted their companions to find them like this. He gave Starscream a rueful grin, kissed him once, and then slid out of him. The rose together, wobbly and tired, and Vault nodded toward the river, sparkling in the dawn light.

"Fancy cleaning off again before heading back?"

Starscream afforded him one of his elegantly pointed smirks. "After you," he said, and pushed Vault into the water.


End file.
